Truth in the Season
by TheZygomaticArch
Summary: A rewriting of Daredevil in the Mold. What if Brennan was at the bar instead of Booth after finding out he was going to propose without telling her? And what if her reason for going to Maluku was never what it seemed. What will this mean for Booth?
1. The Reversal in the Bar

**So, I really HATED Daredevil in the Mold. I absolutely hated that whole proposal thing. So now I offer you my alternative. With a little B&B reversal.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Leave me you're reviews:)**

* * *

><p>It took Booth a little under fifteen minutes to make it to The Founding Father's after receiving the call. He wasn't sure what to expect going in; all he was told from the bartender was that his partner was there and drinking heavily alone. Not the kind of call he usually got about her, so he was a little bit on edge. Mostly, he tried to assume that it had something to do with her father... or maybe her brother... a fight with Angela perhaps? Mostly, he was just praying that whatever was going on with her, it wasn't about him. Maybe because he didn't want to feel guilty and responsible.<p>

Or maybe because he just didn't want to deal with it.

He found her slumped over one of the stools at the bar. Hard liqueur in hand, which was unusual as she mostly went for wine or beer.

"You drunk?" he took a seat on the stool next to hers. Booth saw her only give him a momentary glance with her bloodshot eyes before returning her attention to the whiskey in front of her.

"What are you doing her, Booth?" she huffed in a tone different from the usual.

"You sound drunk," The bartender hadn't been kidding; she was far past buzzed. "I got a call. Heard you were here drinking alone."

"Alone," she echoed back. "Yep."

He reached over and took the glass out of her hand, "Come on, Bones. Why don't I take you home."

"I can get a taxi."

"You don't need to waste your money on a taxi, Bones," He could see she was making no attempt to get up. This was going to be a battle. "Come on. You've had enough to drink. I've driven all the way over here. I'm taking you home."

"I didn't ask for you to come get me, Booth," her words were cold. "You can go, but I'm not done. I assure you, I'll get a cab."

He was given his choice, and he considered leaving, he honestly did. Frankly, she wasn't hurting anyone staying at the bar, and he knew that she would never get in a car with her state. He wanted to leave her, but he instead he sat back down, "You want to talk about it?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Earlier that day..._

Booth entered the Jeffersonian with an extra bounce in his step that day. Not so much from excitement, but more so from nervousness. A lot had developed in his life over the last twenty four hours, and there was one person he needed to talk to about it. Someone he knew he could count on for an honest opinion.

"Camile!"

He found Cam at her office desk. And was thankful that she was alone; that would make this much easier for him.

"Dr. Brennan is in bone storage, Booth," She assumed that's why he had sought her out. That was usually the reason, "You can try to pry her away, but until she's cataloged every bone break and fracture on that human pinata, I don't think she's budging. My guess, he's was some kind of daredevil or stuntman..."

"Actually, I came to talk to you..." Booth flashed her his charm smile, although there was a bit of anxiousness underneath it.

"Oh, God..." Cam groaned. "You guys aren't in a fight are you? You know how I hate to be put in the middle of these things..."

"No, Cam-"

"I know that you're my oldest friend... but as a woman... I tend to agree with Dr. Brennan..."

"No, Cam. We're not fighting," He was slightly exasperated.

She looked at him with suspicion, "Okay... then what do you want, Seeley?"

"What?" He tried to play it cooly. "Why is it so weird that I want to hang out with my best friend?"

"Okay... we both know that's not true," Yes, they were close. But his best friend was down in bone storage... they both knew that.

"Fine," He wavered. "My friend that I've known the longest."

Cam finally turned her attention away from her computer, "Okay. Shoot, big man. What's on your mind?"

Suddenly, he wasn't sure how to say it. On the drive over, he'd been preparing a speech of sorts to give her, but now that just seemed to go completely out the window. So instead he reached down into his pockets and brought out the little black velvet box. Surely this would get the point across.

Cams eyes widened. She knew instantly what it was and she felt a sickening in her stomach. "Look, Seeley. I'm flattered. But I already have a boyfriend..." she joked awkwardly as she grabbed the box and opened it. "Sweet Jesus!"

"What do you think?"

"I think... I hope she has strong arms because this is certainly going to be weighing her down..." She only pressed on with the awkward jokes.

"I know the ring is great. No. Seriously, Cam. What do you think?"

"About what, Seeley?" She continued to play dumb.

"I'm going to propose to, Hannah. I want to know what you think," He was slightly hurt that he had to ask her this many times. He'd been hoping for a quick congratulations... not a lot of dodgy jokes.

Her eyes returned to the ring. It was beautiful... and certainly out of his price rang... "Are you... are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I love, Hannah. I do. It's time I locked this down," he pressed on but he could see a sadness in her eyes. "I've thought this through, Cam. I want to marry her."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Then can I ask you why you're asking me what I think?"

"Because..." he tried to loosen up his tense shoulders. "I told you. You're my oldest friend and I want to know what you think. I'm not asking for you're approval here. I just want to know what you think."

Cam took in a deep breath and slowly let it out... "I think, you're a big boy. You can do whatever you want. But I don't think I'm the one you should be asking. We both know who that is... and if you can't talk to Brennan about this... I think there's a problem."

Booth rubbed his hands over his temples; this was exactly the kind of response he hadn't wanted.

"I'm sorry. But she knows you better than I do, even. Better than anyone does..." And certainly better than Hannah.

"Bones and I are just partners. We just work together. We don't... we don't go there anymore," he confessed and felt like a complete asshole for saying it.

"You know... I was really angry with Dr. Brennan last year. With her leaving all of us, and how she hurt you. And you know, my loyalty is with you. I've known you longer than I've known just about anyone. But if you do this, without talking to her..." she didn't need to finish the thought. He got the picture. "She's your best friend. You love her."

"I don't love her! Alright?" He suddenly felt a blaze of fury in him. Why couldn't his friends just be happy and supportive of him? "I put myself out there. She said no. I moved on. Its over. That whole part of my life is over. I'm with Hannah now. I love her. And I'm going to marry her," Booth stormed out of Cam's office and out through the sliding glass doors.

Completely unknowing that a certain forensic anthropologist had heard the whole thing.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Later..._

"You want to talk about it?"

She took another sip of her whiskey; she'd finally reached a place were it had stopped being so potent to her taste buds, "I don't know what I did wrong..." she whispered quietly. "I don't understand."

"What are you talking about, Bones?" he tried to capture her eyes with his. It had been so long since he'd really looked into her pale blue eyes.

"You." They both sat back in silence for a while. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer that and she didn't fully know how to continue... but she tried again, "What did I do? I thought I did the right thing..."

He wasn't sure what she was specifically talking about, but he felt like he got the bigger picture, "Sometimes, things just don't work out. It's no one's fault. It's not yours or mine..." Well that was usually true for most people, somehow he felt like he was lying to her.

"I just don't understand," finally a tear rolled down her cheek. She hated that she was once again crying in front of him, but she didn't seem to be in control of her emotions at this moment. "Why does everyone go away? Why do they leave?"

"Bones..."

"They do. They all do... it's me. It has to be. I'm the constant," and he, her parents, her brother, her foster families and every other man in her life... they were all the variables. Always the same result.

"No one is leaving you, Bones," He offered, but she just shook her head.

"No. You did."

"No, Bones. I didn't leave. You left," There was venom in his words, but somehow he couldn't stop it. It was true... he blamed her. "You ran off to Maluku, Bones. You ran away from me. So you don't get to sit here and tell me that I abandon you and make me feel guilty for finding someone else, because you left me."

Her eyes finally met his, "I didn't run away from you, Booth."

"Yeah, Bones. You did. You took off to the other side of the world and made it impossible for me to get in touch with you. So don't give me that science bullshit. You left because of me."

"I did leave because of you."

"What?" That hadn't been the answer he'd expected. He thought she would rebut that she had gone purely for the dig. Her less rational reason. "See. You ran from me."

"No."

"What? Then what, Bones? You went to Maluku because you wanted to be closer with me?" That made absolutely no sense.

"Yes. I wanted to be sure of you and I... of us."

"I don't understand, Bones..." This was all new information to him.

"I wanted to be sure that I was ready for a relationship with you. So I left so I could remind myself what my life was like without you. We couldn't have had any contact. I needed to be isolated so I could be sure. That way I would silence any lingering doubts I might have had about choosing a personal relationship over my work. I was also able to assess that, while I may not know how to change, I have. Six years ago, I would have found the Maluku dig thrilling and fulfilling... but I didn't. I didn't at all. I thought I was doing the right thing... I don't understand why it-"

Booth's head was spinning from all this new information. It felt impossible to process, "Why are you telling me this now?"

"You asked me," her innocence was honest.

"No. Why are you telling me this now?" He felt a new kind of rage in him.

"When I returned from Maluku, even though I was ready to commit myself to you, you were already with Hannah. I didn't think it was appropriate..."

"Well that didn't stop you from telling me how you felt earlier!"

She wanted to argue with him. Throw back in his face that he hadn't told her he was planning on proposing to Hannah. But instead she just returned to her whiskey, "You should go home, Booth. Hannah will be worried about you."

"She's out of town till tomorrow," His anger at her cooled when he saw she wasn't up for the fight.

Somehow knowing that Hannah was out of town only stung her more. Like he wouldn't be here right now if she was in town. She downed the rest of her whiskey and motioned for another one, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to propose?"

She knew... his heart sank. That was why she was there, he should have figured, "I don't know, Bones. I guess didn't want to hurt you."

She nodded, but that's not what she had heard earlier, "I still want you to be happy, Booth..."

"I know you do."

"I think it would be best if you got a new forensic anthropologist. "

"What?" He felt that one hit him out of left field. "Bones, you're upset. You've been drinking. You're not thinking this through,.."

"No. I came to this conclusion before I decided to get intoxicated... We shouldn't work together anymore. There are to many complexities. I'm putting in my letter of resignation tomorrow and recommending Dr. Edison as my replacement," Her mind was made up. Actually, she'd already typed up her resignation. "I have many other offers... I was thinking about returning to Chicago to teach at Northwestern."

"Bones... please don't leave," he felt his heartbreaking all over again, just like it had done that night outside the Hoover. "I don't want to work with Clark. I only want to work with you. Just you. Always you. Please don't leave."

"Why not?" Her eyes began to fill with tears again. "Everyone else does."

"Please..."

And the tears fell a little harder this time, "I've tried so hard. Just to be normal. Sometimes I even wished that I wasn't a genius..."

"Bones, please don't ever wish that."

"I thought I was doing everything right," she confessed as she tried to wipe the tears away but they were too fast. "Everyone told me that I should just tell you. That I would never regret it. It just ruined everything."

He couldn't stop his instincts from grabbing her and trying to pull her close, but she immediately pushed him away. She threw the money down on the bar and headed for the door. Booth chased after her but by the time he found her outside, she was already closing the cab door.

"Bones!" His fists banged against the window as it began to pull way and he ran for it, "Bones! Stop! Stop!." He continued to run for it but eventually it pulled way from him. The last thing he saw was her face staring at him before it turned back around.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think. Do you want more? Or should I just leave this as an angsty one-shot?<strong>

**Let me know you're thoughts.**


	2. Memories from the Bus Stop

**HOLY MOLY! 43 reviews on the first chapter! OMG! THank you thank you thank you! I'm so glad you guys are excited about this story. Yesterday I was thinking about how I would continue... and now I've got a plan all mapped out. I think its going to be my best story to date. **

**So please hang with me guys!**

**Here's another chapter. I'll try to have another one up tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy getting up the stairs and into her apartment, but somehow she managed. After she left the bar, the full force of the alcohol began to take hold and her equilibrium was completely thrown off. Tomorrow was going to be painful, if she knew nothing of the future, this she was certain of. If by some miracle she was able to miss a hangover, there were still the events of the evening to deal with. She wished that she would somehow be able to magically wake up with a blacked out memory of everything that had just transpired, but she knew that wasn't possible.<p>

No, she would never forget.

Her eyes scanned around her apartment; trying to take everything in despite the drunken haze. It would never look this way again. Tomorrow the movers would come and this whole place would be a disarray of boxes and bubble wrap. Most everything would go into storage or be thrown out. She had no desire to recreate her apartment in Chicago. No, a new slate would be needed. Although she found her apartment scenically perfect to her personality, now it held to many memories. Every inch was a reminder.

She laid down on her couch; unsure if she would be able to make it to her bed. Her body was begging her to just shut off the lights and pass out. But when she closed her eyes, all she could see was a replay of everything that had happened that day. She had gone to tell Cam she was done cataloging the injuries of their victim when she had found her speaking with Booth. She vividly recalled the nauseous feeling in her stomach as Booth told Cam that he was proposing the Hannah and the way her heart crushed when he belittled their friendship. She didn't understand how it could hurt her like it did. Her feelings had already been made known to him, and he had already informed her that he was with Hannah. She had accepted that. But this was different. He wasn't just rejecting her feelings...

He was rejecting her. All of her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Booth considered going after her. He wanted to. Find her, reason with her... beg her not to leave. Explain to her what she meant to him and tell her that he was sorry. It all seemed like a good plan... but then what? At the end of the night he still had a ring in his pocket for another woman.

He stared at it as he sat down on the bus stop bench outside the bar.

It looked unbelievably ugly to him now.

He cursed her name in his head. Once again she'd managed to ruin everything for him, and he hated her a little bit for it. Why couldn't she have just told him from the beginning? Why did she have to wait for him to build himself back up before she swooped back in to knocked everything down. He'd been doing so well-finally he was happy again. He hated her for it.

But mostly, he hated himself.

He hated that she still had this unshakeable hold on him.

So he'd let her go. Keeping her here wouldn't do either of them any good.

His fingers traced the steal metal bench he sat on. He remembered coming out here on his birthday a couple years ago and eating cake with her. Even though there was a party for him going on inside, they had sat out there together for a long time, just the two of them. It was the first time he'd ever really explained to her what had happened with his father... the first time he'd ever really explained it to anyone. Hannah still didn't even know.

His eyes began to tear, but he wouldn't cry about it. He hated her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Flashback

Flashback

Flashback

Brennan held up the cake and they both took a forkful. She was thrilled that he hadn't asked her to leave. No one should be miserable on their birthday... or alone; he had taught her that.

"My dad drank," He confessed after taking the first bite. Booth wasn't sure he should be telling her this, not because he didn't trust her, but he wasn't sure he was ready to open up the Pandora's box of his childhood. But if anyone was going to understand...

"I know," he had mentioned and hinted at so much before, but she'd never pried. "Do you... do you want to tell me about it?"

He nodded slowly, "After my mom got sick... I guess he just couldn't take it. So he'd drink. Get himself drunk. Angry. And I... I don't think Jared remembers most of it. I tried to keep him out away from it. Protect him, you know?"

"He hit you?" She wasn't particularly good at reading people, but somewhere over the years, she'd gotten pretty good at reading him.

"Yeah..." He stared intensely at the building across the street. Part of him was tempted to look over at her, that way he could know what she was thinking. The other part of him, however, was nervous that she was looking at him with pity.

"You are a very good brother, Booth," her hand reached over to hold his. Angela had once told her that sometimes just a touch was enough; this seemed like an appropriate moment.

He just shook his head, "Yeah... I don't know about that, Bones."

"No, Booth. You are," Her tone was slightly offended as she reassured him. "I wish that my own brother had been so concerned over my safety..."

He held her hand a little tighter, "You turned out pretty good, though, Bones. You know, for a squint." A slight smile broke through has he teased her.

"Thank you..." her face scrunched. For a squint?

He could tell his teasing was slightly lost on her, "For anyone. You turned out pretty good for anyone. Pretty great. You're um... you're the..." he wanted to say he was the best woman he'd ever met. But somehow those words wouldn't come out. "You're great."

She smiled, "Thank you. You are great as well."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Present

Morning eventually came for them both. Everything suddenly looked differently in the light of day. She would go. He would stay.

* * *

><p><strong>So a shorter chapter. But I promise there is more to come. The next chapter is going to be a time jump. 2 months. <strong>

**Also... just to clarify. Booth doesn't actually hate Brennan... not at all. Quite the opposite actually.**

**Hang with me guys. I have MAJOR plans. So please hang with me.**

**Oh... and keep reviewing!**


	3. Adjusting through the Months

**TWO MONTH TIME JUMP! So pleased that so many of you actually wanted her to leave and go to Chicago. I think it was necessary:)**

**Are you all hanging with me? Good!**

* * *

><p>Two months came and went.<p>

It took longer than she would have liked, but eventually she found herself adjusting to her new environment and situation. Coming into Northwestern halfway through the semester didn't allow her to take on any of her own classes, but she had been given an advisory position and began guest lecturing. The university was thrill to have her on facility, but she found her return more awkward than she would have expected. Her previous reputation at her old alma mater had not left- infact it had been built into quite the legend. Yes... she had been the most brilliant anthropologist to have ever come out of the school, but the stories of her engaging in less than professional behavior with her superiors were widely known.

In graduate school, Brennan had developed a habit for seeking out and sleeping with men she wasn't supposed to- often with her professors. She was never really sure why she had done this, psychologist could have given her plenty of reasons though. Mostly she just chalked it up reckless behavior and exploration of her early and mid twenties. It was nothing unusual, and eventually she grew out of it.

But coming back, she was quickly reminded by the whispering of students and the offhanded comments of her colleagues.

"Hey," a voice came from the doorway of her new office. It wasn't nearly as nice as her one at the Jeffersonian, only a fraction of the size with poor lighting, but she was working on fixing it up. "You go for lunch yet, Tempe?"

She glared at the tall and slender man in the door way. It annoyed her the way he called her Tempe, like her knew her personally. Practically everyday, like clock work, he would come in and ask her out to lunch. And every time she had already eaten. She made sure of it. "Actually, I already ate, but thank you, Dr. Ericson."

"Tempe..." He crossed to her desk slyly. "How many times do I have to tell you... call me Bill."

"You have suggested it numerous times. But I would prefer to keep things professional," she dismissed him and went back to her work. He tried to do this dance with her everyday and it was getting old. "I am very busy... so if there is nothing else you need..."

"Let me take you out."

"No thank you," this time her eyes didn't even turn upwards.

"What? You've already got a boyfriend?"

"No. And I don't like that term. It implies an antiquated social connotation."

"Then, come on. Let me take you out tonight. I'm sure Chicago has changed a lot since you were here last. Let me show you around, Tempe. It doesn't have to be a date or whatever... let's just have a little fun," he took her rejection with a grain of salt; determined he could change her mind.

"Again. Thank you for the offer, but I have no interesting in seeing you in any setting with romantic or sexual implications. And I would prefer it if you would call me Dr. Brennan."

"Wow," He was a little miffed at all this. "I can see you've changed a lot," he mumbled under his breath.

Her blue eyes shot back up at him, "As we have only become acquainted in the last two months, I think it is unlikely that you could have any direct knowledge on how I have or have not changed."

"You don't think I know about you? About your history?" He leaned in close her her; the charming smile gone and replaced with something more cynical. "What? Not so hot for teacher anymore?"

"I don't know what that means..." well not fully anyway.

"It means... you're still the same legendary bitch... but apparently you're no longer the department whore," He strode out of her office; unafraid that she'd report him. Something in her eyes told him she'd keep her mouth shut.

Without hesitation she went back to her work but found herself unable to focus. Six years ago, if someone had made that comment to her, she simply would have shrugged it off. But now it hurt.

She wished Booth was there.

It was a horrible thought but it didn't keep her from wanting it. Booth would have never let anyone speak to her that way, actually, no one would even dare to speak to her that way with him around. He protected her from people like Bill, even at a cost to himself. She couldn't even begin to recall how many times he had been reprimanded at work for "defending her honor", despite her assurance that it wasn't necessary. Eventually, he made sure that the word got around the Hoover- you don't talk or even think about Booth's partner. As ridiculous as it all had been, she missed it. She missed him keeping her safe and protected. She missed a lot of things.

The first few weeks since moving back to Chicago, she had thought about him constantly. Almost obsessively. It was awful. Now she was finally in a position where she was able to get her mind off of him; forget a little bit. But then something like this would happen, and she'd only miss him more.

It was miserable.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Boot was surprised how quickly he adjusted after Hannah moved out. Initially, he'd expected for his whole life to be thrown off and put off balance. But it wasn't really. She had never really moved in to begin with. Yeah, she had a section of the closet and her own key, but with the exception of her clothing, she had never moved in much. When she did move out, he imagined it hadn't taken her more than an hour or two to pack everything up.

Things had gone south about a month prior. He'd never proposed to her like he planned, after Brennan left, he found himself in constantly cranky mood and it never seemed right. Every once in a while he'd get the ring out, hoping that seeing it would suddenly change his mind, but really he just became more resentful of it. It wasn't a symbol of love... just of loss.

But it didn't stop Hannah from finding it.

"I know about the ring, Seeley," She announced one night at dinner. They were eating a frozen and horribly cooked lasagna; the romantic cooking Booth had left long ago. "I found it in your sock drawer."

"Yeah?" He didn't know how to respond to that.

"So..."

"What?" he simply shrugged. Yeah, he bought a ring. What of it?

"Are you planning on proposing to me?" She had expected more of a reaction for this. Maybe a little bit of surprise. Or maybe frustration that she'd found it. Perhaps a list of excuses. Anything. But instead she was met with an indifferent silence. "Could you say something, please?"

"Why were you in my sock drawer?"

She was dumbfounded, "Really? That's what you have to say?"

"Yeah, what were you doing?"

"I did laundry. I was putting your clothes away for you!"

"Next time, just leave them in the dryer. Or in the basket," His words were emotionless as he went back to his lasagna. He was completely unfazed by the whole situation.

"What's wrong with you?" Hannah stood up and tossed the remainder of her food in the trash. "Do you not care that I found the ring?"

"I don't know what you want me to say about it!"

"Well... are you planning on proposing to me?"

"Yeah. That's why I bought the goddamn thing! What do you want?" Booth could feel his agitation growing. Somewhere he knew that it wasn't her fault. But he had really just been hoping to forget the whole thing, and now she was bring it back out to into the light. For that, he was angry.

"Well, when were you planning on proposing to me?" She didn't understand how he could be snapping at her. If anyone should be upset it should be her. "I found it over a month ago..."

Booth just remained silent. He didn't know what he was supposed to tell her... he'd figured out weeks ago that he'd never be proposing to her.

"Do you even want to marry me?"

"I..." He did. He had. "I'm... I'm sorry."

She had moved out that night. Booth had gone to stay at his brother's place and that was the last he saw of her.

He expect that returning home to an empty apartment would be strange... but it only took a week to get over that. Still, as easy of a transition as it was, his anger never left him. In two months he'd gone from one of the happiest guys on the planet, to one of the most lonely. He continued to blame her. Hate her.

Miss her.

Things weren't the same with her gone. Professionally, it was taking him and the rest of the squint squad twice almost twice as long to close a case, and the big shots over at the Hoover building were starting to breathe down his neck. Mostly, though, that didn't even matter. The worst part was going to the lab and seeing her dark lit and empty office, then to the diner alone for lunch, and finally home where he would share a beer with only himself.

Hannah may have been gone. But the only absence he felt was Brennan's.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. So angsty. But I promise I'll get them back on the same ground together. I got a plan:)<strong>

**I know I'm writing Booth really angry... and kind of like a jerk. But please don't hate him too much. He's only angry because he misses Bones and hates what's happened between them. Things will change;)  
><strong>

**And... oh. How cool... Booth didn't propose to Hannah:D**

**Now review it my fabulous readers!**


	4. The Change in the Same

**WOW. so it's been a really really long time since I worked on this one. But I'm gonna try to get back to it!**

**Since its been a while- I strongly suggest you go back and re read the previous chapters just for a refresher. **

**Oh and to clear up some questions about the previous chapter... I don't think Brennan was a slut in grad school. I think she was someone who was just very... In charge of her sexuality. We know from season two that she had an affair with her professor and then she also references a time when she had an affair with her doctorate advisor. I always thought this was really interesting and telling about her character- especially in relation to Booth. Clearly, Brennan had no problem with not being professional and sleeping with inappropriate people in her past- but Booth was different.**

**anyway...**

* * *

><p>In the time that followed Brennan's departure, if there was one thing that Booth could be grateful for, it was that no one in the lab seemed to hold it against him. He had braced himself for the expect blame and cold shoulders, but was surprised when it never developed. For the most part things continued as usual. Crimes were solved, but not as fast. Bodies were examine and picked over, but not with the usual battle of flesh vs. bone. Jokes and pop culture references were made, but no explanation was ever asked. Psychological perspectives offered, but with no rebuttal.<p>

All the same and not at all.

One thing that had changed, is that Booth now avoids Angela on a fairly regular bases. Although its clear she doesn't hold Brennan's leaving against him, he can tell that she just waiting for an opportune moment to get him alone and hash out the whole situation, which is the last thing he wants to do. So rather than risk upsetting a woman in her third trimester, he makes a point to never give her the chance to get him alone.

For the most part he has been successful in this, until the morning after his former army buddy turned sniper assassin show up in his apartment threatening his life and his son's. His head is pounding as he goes to the lab and he's pretty sure he hasn't slept in over 36 hours. When he walks right into Angela's office that morning he's not on his usual game.

He finds her lounging on her couch with her cell phone to her ear; instantly he knows who she on the phone with, but its too late to turn around.

"Hey, Sweetie? I've got to go," she slowly makes her way up as best as her pregnancy will allow. "Booth's here. I'll talk to you later, okay? Miss you. Bye."

Trying not to give Angela an opening, Booth goes straight to the issue. "So what do you have for me?"

"Good morning to you too, Booth. You know that was..."

"Yeah. I know," he cuts her off immediately. "I'm her for what you got on the bullet Broadsky used."

He watches as Angela rolls her eyes an goes to her desk to grab a file of papers and hands it to him.

"What is this?"

"It's a smart bullet. You can program it to split before it actually hits the target."

"This is too advanced for Broadsky,"

"Yeah, most likely he had it made by a private dealer."

Booth closes the folder and notices that this is his cue to exit. Maybe he will make it out of this, "Thanks, Ange."

"Booth, wait."

He turns back around to she her giving him a look that challenges him to ignore her, "Ange, I..."

"She misses you."

Booth can feel his chest tense instantly, "She said that?"

"No." Angela huffs and sits back down on her couch, "She never talks about you... which is exactly how I know."

"Angela..."

"She's miserable out there. She's all alone."

"Ange," he was doing his best to be gentle but his patience was running thin. "She made a choice. She wants to move on and you need to respect that."

"I just... I think that you should call her."

"And say what? I'm sorry your miserable. I'm sorry it's my fault. But hey-I'm miserable too now. We're even."

Angela could only shake her head. "It doesn't have to be this way."

For a moment Booth considered standing there and arguing with her all the reason why it did, but then thought better of it. "Thanks for the info, Ange. I'll see if I can find the manufacturer."

Booth spent much of the next hours at his office; doing his best to shake the conversation from the morning. It wasn't successful. He kept picturing Brennan in Chicago. Tucked away in her apartment every night and eating alone. He wondered if her walls were going back up, or maybe they already had. For six years he had worked to bring them down, and now they were probably back up in a matter of days.

Flashback...

Cups were smashed, promises of loyalty had been made and liquor was poured. The clock was now closing in at half past eight, and while it wasn't a late hour for drinking, it was certainly well after hours in the Hoover.

Booth picked up the bottle again and for the first time noticed its light weight, "I think we're out, Bones."

She leaned forward and eyed the bottle carefully, "We are most definitely out. Unless you have another in your um... your um..." She gestured back to his desk unable to find the word in her alcohol induced haze.

"Nope, sorry this was it."

"Probably for the best..." She sucked in a deep breath. "I'm going to be sick tomorrow."

Booth couldn't help but laugh a little; she was certainly going to be sick tomorrow, "What happen to Dr. 'I can hold my liquor' Brennan? Didn't you once tell me drank pot booze?"

"Fermented Cannaibis," she corrected. "I drank that in India when I was a grad student."

"Yeah, that's right."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "When did I tell you that?"

Booth's eyes went wide for a moment. They had never spoken about that night since their partnership had begun and wasn't sure if now was the right time to be recalling it. Especially, if she didn't remember. "It was, you know... That night."

"What night?"

"You know... that night..." Her eyes only squinted at him in more confusion and he could feel his heart racing. How could she have forgotten? That night had remained permanently clear in his mind since the time it happened- sometimes it practically haunted him. "It was the night, you know. Our first case when we almost..."

"Had sex?"

"Yeah. You remember?"

"I remember propositioning you for sex... I don't remember telling you that I drank pot booze," she said casually. "I remember we were drinking- very much like we are now- and you fired me. Then I told you we should have sex."

"Right," Every time she said 'sex', Booth could feel his collar tighten a little more around his neck.

"We didn't, though."

"You didn't want to," he pointed out.

"No."

"No?"

"No. You were a very attractive man Booth-"

"Wait. Were?"

"In great physical condition. Clearly, not lacking testosterone. With the responsibilities of the case we were working on removed- I very much wanted to sleep with you."

"Oh."

"I just..." Suddenly the inappropriateness had caught up to Brennan,and she remembered why this had been a restricted topic. "It was probably for the best that we didn't..."

"Yeah. You're right."

"I'm... I'm sorry if you felt that I rejected you, Booth."

"Hey," He flashed her smile that hid reluctance. "You and I... We got a good thing going here."

"We do. We really do," she felt the urge to reach for his hand but resisted. "I won't betray you either, Booth."

* * *

><p><strong>So if you think I should continue this ancient story... Review and let me know!<strong>

**Since I have to keep b&b separate for now (I know it's generally disliked when these two are kept apart) I've decided to keep including flashbacks to previous episodes. I think this helps keel down the angst too. So let me know if there's a one shot you want to see that an episode cut short!**


	5. Gift in the Bag

I'm baackkk! Sorry it takes so long to update this story. I was seriously stuck, though. Now I'm unstuck and ready to keep going. Woot! Hope you're still with me. I suggest rereading the previous four chapters, just incase you forgot where we're at. But if you don't want to do that... Here's your summary:

Instead of the last scene with Booth in the bar after the Hannah proposal, I reversed it. Brennan went to the bar after over hearing Booth say he was going to propose to Hannah and that he wasn't going to tell Brennan because he basically didn't feel like they were friends anymore. So Brennan went to the bar upset and Booth was called in to pick her up. She told him that she knew and that she felt it was best that she wasn't his partner anymore. Oh... and she tells him that it was a mistake to go to Maluku and they feud about that. Brennan then leaves DC to go teach at her former college and Booth, angry and missing her, torpedoes his relationship with Hannah. Currently, they're in separate states and doing their best to move on. Now read...

* * *

><p>She stared at the collection that had formed in the corner of her living room and realized she was closing in on "excessive". Even if she was Angela's best friend, the purchases for her unborn metaphorical nephew or niece were beginning to get out of hand. Not to mention, slowly taking over her apartment. Something that had began as nothing more than a thoughtful gesture, was quickly turning into an impulsive habit that both comforted and haunted her daily.<p>

It had started two weeks after Brennan's move to Chicago when, after no longer being able to enjoy the solitude of her apartment, she ventured out to rediscover a couple of her favorite spots during her college days. She had been out looking for an old bookstore, when she happened upon a small baby boutique in uptown. Her eye were caught by two mannequins in the front window; an adult size one dressed an artist and an infant dressed alike. Before she could remember deciding, she was walking out of the store with two large bags in hand. A habit was formed, and two months later a collection was created.

Her eyes surveyed over the pile and she began mentally sorting it. When she flew back to DC in a month time for the birth, she would probably be able to fit most of the clothes in a suitcase. The various toys and stuffed animals would have to be mailed out.

Her hands picked up the smallest set clothes; sized for child no more than a couple of minutes old.

Flashback... flashback...flashback...

"Hey..." came a tapping on the frame of her office door.

Brennan's eyes were quickly pulled from the stack of files in front of her partner. "Hey- did you finish at the sperm bank?"

"Shh!" Booth quickly shut the door. "Do you have to keep announcing to everyone that I'm... you know. Doing this for you?"

"What? There's nothing for you to be ashamed about, Booth. Everyone here is a scientist. If they didn't understand basic human reproduction, they wouldn't be working here."

"Still..." He glanced over to check for on lookers. "Some discretion would be appreciated."

"But its not like we're engaging in intercourse. I'm being artificially inseminated..."

"Bones..."

"We're not doing anything inappropriate. The opposite actually as this seems to be the most professional way to get your seamen inside my-"

"Bones!" His eyes warned her. "Do not finish that sentence. Got it?"

She sat back in her chair; realizing that now was not the time to push. "Did you... do it?"

"Not yet..." His hand came around from his back and placed a small gift bag on her desk. "I um... I wanted to drop this off first."

She eyed him suspiciously as her hands reached for the bag, "You got me a gift?"

"It's just something little..."

"Booth..." In front of her was a small infant onesy. Dark blue in color with a bright yellow Jeffersonia logo.

"I just thought our- your..." he quickly corrected. "I thought your little squint would need it."

Flashback flashback flashback...

For the past few weeks, she had considered adding the small garment to the pile of clothes. Despite everything that had happened, she had never managed to allow herself to discard it. Currently, it resided in the back of her closet and now she realized it was time to give it up. It was impractical to keep as she was not with child or under the employment of the Jeffersonian Institute. Mostly, it just served as a another painful reminder of the things she didn't have.

Moving to Chicago was supposed to be a clean start, and if she was ever going to get there, she would have to let go. She quickly went to her closet and grabbed the offending item without giving it more than a glance over before finally add it to the rest.

Before she could completely relish in her victory over the past, her cellphone buzzed.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Sweets?"

"I know you're in the middle of a semester at Northwestern, but somethings happened..."

"What happened? Is it Angela? Is she okay?" Panic ripped through her body.

"No- Angela is fine. She fine. Don't worry. Her and the baby are safe."

"What happened, Sweets?"

"Broadsky. There's been a shooting at the lab"

* * *

><p>WHAT WHAT? Is Booth okay?<p> 


	6. Break in the Ice

Another chapter already?

I hope you guys are still reading. I know I started this story so long ago, but I really want to finish it. I hope you're still into it. Let me know if you are by hitting that pretty review button:)

* * *

><p>It had been a long day; fitting that it was ending an even longer week.<p>

A young and promising anthologist was gunned down in the sanctuary of truth and justice. A funeral had followed and now a small celebration in honor of Dr. Edison's life was being held at Founding Fathers for a night of reminiscing.

"Do you remember the death metal case?" Cam who was rounding the corner on her fifth beer giggled; unsure if she could even get it out. "We had just found out it was a black metal group. And not knowing what that meant- Dr. Brennan just looked at Clark- because she assumed he'd know!"

Laughter.

"Do you remember how professional he was in the beginning?"

"I remember Angela trying to mount him during her celibacy kick!"

"Oh my God, he was so nervous about that!"

The whole table of squints and interns erupted. It had been a solum evening full of tears, but by the third round of drinks, people were beginning to loosen up. Everyone that is, but an FBI agent and his former partner.

Their reunion was tense, but that's if you could even call it a reunion. They had made eye contact only once and hadn't said much more than a word to one another. It wasn't out of anger or spite, but with the knowledge that everyone was watching them and that they had no idea where to begin. Or even if they should.

Now, by the chance of fate, or more likely Angela's quick thinking- they were forced to sit across from one another at the bar. Booth had done an expert job at looking in every direction but the one in front of him, and Brennan had never before found the label of a beer bottle so fascinating.

"I think Hodgin's and I are about to head out," Angela leaned in and whispered into Brennan's ear. She had wanted to stay later with the hope of cornering Brennan and Booth a little further, but the tiny human in her abdomen was having other plans. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, of course," Brennan smiled politely and hugged her friend.

Hodgins came around next, "Great to see you, Doctor B."

Booth watched momentarily from across the table. Finally taking a moment to get one good look at her. Noticing her sad eyes that couldn't be masked by a sweet smile. He could see almost instantly the toll that this had been taking on her. The guilt that was tugging on her for leaving despite, her rational mind reminding her that she was not the one to pull the trigger. In any other moment in the time that they had known one another, he would usually be right by her side and seeing her through all of this. It felt weird to be on the other side; unable to reach out.

He turned his eyes, but only to be met with Cam's knowing look.

"You know, I think I'm going to be heading out, too." She patted Booth on the shoulder before leaning in. "Just talk to her..."

"Goodnight, Cam."

She smirked before turning to Brennan for an embrace, "Have a good flight back tomorrow- and please keep in touch."

"I will. Goodbye, Cam."

And suddenly, despite the gathering of lab techs, they were alone. A silence and an awkwardness that was long over due began to settle in. The last time they'd seen one another was at that very bar when she had told him she was leaving. Aside from their small "hello" at the funeral earlier that day, it was the last time they'd spoken. Now the silent debate raged if that would remain the last words they'd ever speak to one another.

"Bones..."

"I should be leaving as well," She announced before Booth could even get another word in. "I have an early flight back to DC," she told them as she placed enough cash on the table to cover everyones tab a couple times over.

And then she was gone.

... .. ... ... ... ... . ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... . . ... ... . .. . . ...

It was raining heavily by the time she found her rental care. Her clothes were completely soaked through and she was beginning to shake. She couldn't wait to get back to her hotel for a nice long bath and some warm sheets. This was what she tried to think about as she made her way there, but her thoughts kept turning to Booth. Playing out imaginary conversations about what could have happened if she had stayed. Some so nice that she wanted to turn around, and some so bad that she never wanted to return.

About 15 miles away from her destination, she was jolted from her thoughts as her car began to shake. The tire light flashed on and it became very clear that her bath was going to have to wait. She popped her hazard lights on and stepped back into the rain to survey the damage. The right front tire was blown out.

Damn it.  
>She reached into her pocket to pull out her phone and checked the time. Past midnight; it would probably take at least an hour before roadside assistance would get to her.<p>

However, before she could even get back in the car to make the call. She felt the bright headlights of a car approaching and watched as it pulled up right beside her.

"Bones?"

"Booth?"

"Do you need help?" He called from the passenger side window.

"I have a flat."

"Well what are you doing? Get in."

It took her no more than a moment to decide, and suddenly she was back in the same old passenger seat.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Thank you."

"No problem... so um... I guess you need a lift?"

"That would be very nice. I'm staying at the Jefferson."

He smiled. The nicest, most expensive hotel in DC. "Of course you are."

They drove in silence for a while. Not nearly as tense as at the bar, but tense none the less.

"Thank you for stopping, Booth." She thanked him again, knowing she should attempt conversation but not sure where to start.

"Well, you know... I couldn't just let you stay out there." He glanced over to her rain drench frame and was suddenly seeing a flashback of similar night not so long ago.

"Still... you didn't have to stop."

"Bones... I know a lots happened lately with you and me. But I would never just let you sit out in the rain. I mean, you got to know that."

She took a deep breath. "I guess I just wasn't sure if you were angry with me for leaving."

"I, you know..." For the last couple months, all he had been was angry with her. Watching her shake from the cold, it was like he didn't know how to be anymore. "I get it."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to keep saying that, Bones." He could see that she wanted to say it again but stopped herself. "And I'm sorry about everything. By the way."

She nodded.

"You know, with Hannah and everything. That whole thing was just a mess." Another glance over. "I'm guessing Angela told you."

"Yes... I'm sorry about that, too. By the way."

He gave a small breathy laugh which she returned. "How about no more 'sorry's or 'thank you's, Bones?"

"That would be nice."

"So how's Chicago?"

It took awhile, but slowly the ice was starting to melt between them. Light jokes were made as they caught up and some sense of normal was finally being reached again. However, soon they were rounding the corner to the hotel and the realization that this might be their last time seeing each other for a while began to settle in.

Brennan eyed him and then, without giving it much though, she asked the question she'd always stayed away from.

"Would you like to come up?"

* * *

><p>Oh?<p>

So if you're still with me. Or just now joining me. Please review. Knowing that people are out their and enjoying this- it's helping to kick my butt back to the keyboard.

So please review and help fuel my typing!


	7. Deal in the Room

Glad to hear so many of you are still with me! (And didn't i tell you- reviews help motivate me to write?)

So lets jump back in...

* * *

><p>"Would you like to come up?"<p>

He couldn't pretend he didn't know exactly what she meant by that. There was a darkness in her eyes and a sly smile at her lips; a look he'd seen once before but would never forget. Before he could even process what he was doing, his car was parked and he was standing in an elevator.

Now they lay there beside one another; completely bare and panting.

Booth turned his head to face her. She made no attempt to cover herself, in fact she seemed to be basking in his gaze. Almost proud of herself.

No more than he had walked through the door, she was on him. The rest was kinda hazy, but he distinctly remembered that it had not been the loving and tender act he'd always pictured with her. No, this was something almost cruel and punishing. Both bodies desperate to show the other what they had passed up on. He would have been more put off by it, had it not felt so incredible.

"I don't love you." Booth could distinctly recall her making that proclamation shortly after his pants hit the floor.

"Good. Because I don't love you either." He'd growled back at her before tossing her almost like a rag-doll onto the bed.

Her head turned to face him back now, and for the first time in many many months, he saw an honest smile from her. Honest, with a hint of evil.

"That was..."

"We are very compatible- sexually speaking." She caught herself.

"Yeah..." He was still trying to catch his breath. "Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." He averted his eyes to the ceiling, realizing he couldn't think if he was looking at her nude form. "Was this just a one time sort of thing?"

She picked herself up and dismissed herself to the mini-fridge for a bottle of water and tossed one his way. "Only if you're too tired."

"What? No- I'm good to go." Well maybe not for another thirty or forty minutes. "I mean, is this only a one night kinda thing?"

"I live in Chicago now, Booth." She laid back down beside him, but clearly kept a solid foots distance away from him.

"Well yeah, I know. I just want to make sure we're on the same page."

She scanned over his body almost as if he were just another pile of her bones. "It doesn't have to be..."

"It doesn't?"

"I imagine I will be making frequent trips back to DC to visit Angela and my metaphorical niece or nephew. Theoretically, we could meet up then..."

Booth sat up and gave himself a good look at her. After what he'd just done to her, he might as well get his fill. Again she made no move of modesty, which only turned him on all the more. If this question had been posed to him at any other point in the time they'd known each other, he would have told her absolutely not. No way in hell was he that guy- especially when it came to her. Now, after everything they'd been through. What more could it hurt? They'd already come to the understanding that they would never work in relationship, maybe this what they were meant to be. It certainly came very natural to them. "... Sounds like a plan."

"Good."

She forced him on to his back. Looks like he wouldn't get those thirty minutes after all.

... ... ... ... . ... ... ... ... ... ...

After the second go around, they were both more than sure they'd made the right decision. Not only was it proving to be highly satisfying, but it was also the most gratifying way of taking out their frustrations of the previous years. Booth had once explained to her the difference between making love and sex- and was nothing like that. It was passionate, angry and almost a little mean.

Sometime around four a.m. she'd woken up. Booth was still next to her and although he had stayed in his own territory of the bed, she could feel a large hand resting on her thigh. She watched him breathing deeply next to her and could see he was still sound asleep.

It was fascinating to watch him rest, but this wasn't a new discovery for her. She had learned that several years ago when they were working undercover on a case down in Texas. They were forced to share a bed in the back of an old trailer, and she had watched him that night too. She watched his deep breaths. The way his muscles and face would twitch as he dreamed. Even when sleeping, he never looked perfectly relaxed, like he was still guarding the world somewhere else.

In an hour she would quietly sneak out of bed and leave for the airport. Now she just watched.

Flashback flashback flashback

She collapsed down on the springy mattress, not even bothering to change out of her costume.

"Can you get the light, Booth?"

"Yeah, hold on."

She could feel a set blanket and a pillow being pulled off the bed from next to her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to sleep out here."

"What? Why?" Somewhat annoyed she sat up. When she had crawled into bed, she hadn't planned on getting out for at least the next seven hours.

"You can have the bed, Bones."

"You cant sleep out there. Its bad for your back. You wont be able to move tomorrow."

"Well, I'm not kicking you out of bed, Bones."

"Of course not. The bed is big enough for the two of us." She watched him get an uneasy look on his face. "Booth. I'm not going to attack you."

"I know, Bones-"

"Do you think you're going to attack me?"

Booth stared at her blankly before realizing that he was pausing longer than he should be. "No."

Her hand grabbed the pillow out from his and laid it back down on the bed next to her. "Then come to bed." It took a moment, but she finally felt the light go off and the mattress shift next to her. "Thank you."

Right as she was beginning to finally nod off, she heard him whisper. "God...I'm so sorry, Bones."

Her eyes stayed closed; only half awake. "Why?"

His hand caressed her face and her eyes opened to find him closer to her than she initially thought. "That looks awful." He was fixated on her blackened eye.

"It was an accident, Booth."

There was a lump in his throat, "I should have been paying better attention."

She could tell he was thinking of his mom and that this wasn't the first black eye he'd ever seen. "You would never hurt me purposely, Booth. You're a very good man."

His fingers ran over the smoothness of her skin again. Skin he hated himself for bruising.

She took his hand in hers. "Close your eyes, Booth. I'm okay. I'm safe."

Eventually he drifted off, but she remained guarding him. The exhaustion she'd felt previously was now battle off by her need to keep him soothed. At one point his dreaming body jerked and his hand came to rest on her thigh. Holding on to her, and she found she didn't mind. Soon she was sleeping with him.

* * *

><p>So... Not what some of you were expecting. Sorry if you're disappointed, but we're only half way through! If you were looking for something sweet, hold on. Its coming. And it will be so much better than it would of been had I made it this chapter:)<p>

Anyway, love to hear your thought. Please review!


	8. Need in the Night

So glad to hear you all a enjoying the story! For any of you worried about angst or that Brennan and Booth are just using each other... You need not to worry. Just keep reading.

On another note, I'm thinking about what my next story might be. Considering this one will probably be finished in about a week at the rate I'm writing, its time to start formulating the next.

I would really like to write something for the current season and this whole Pelant business. I really loved (and hated) the position b&b were put in at the end of the season. Loved it from a plot point of view, hated to see b&b hurting. I've read a couple stories on here about the aftermath, but I haven't really read the story that I want to hear yet. It seems like a lot of stories are going the "Booth figures out a way to secretly tell her" route. My story would not have that at all. It would be more about Brennan realizing one of her biggest fears has come true (that she was right all along about relationships not being forever) and Booth being obsessed with Palent and realizing he's wedging a bigger gap between him and Brennan which can only be fully fixed by getting Palent. But its seeming more impossible and his relationship with Brennan might not survive the hunt.

Let me know if you'd be interested in that. It would be pretty freaking angsty and sad, but I would probably try to balance it out with flashbacks like this one.

Anyway now to why you're here.

* * *

><p>Booth had been looking at his phone for practically three solid days. Not because he expected her to call, but because he was fighting the need to call her himself. The arrangement they had made days before was one of purely sex, he was certain calling and checking up on one another was not part of the agreement. Still, he couldn't shake the impulse. He was the kinda guy who always called after, that was just him. Was it so wrong that he wanted to know how she was holding up after the funeral? Despite their night together, he'd seen that look in her eyes.<p>

His fingers were itching.

Finally, he grabbed the phone.

... ... ... ... . .. ... . . ... ... .. .. . ... ...

Her phone buzzed during the weekly faculty meeting. Initially she assumed it was Angela, but was surprised to find an unknown DC area message.

**What are you wearing?**

... ... ... ... . .. ... . . ... ... .. .. . ... ...

It was the only thing he could think of to send. It was just inappropriate enough to be appropriate. 10 seconds later, there was a response.

_Who is this?_

Goddamn it.

**I can't believe you deleted my phone number.**

_Booth?_

**Seriously? Yes.**

_Why do you want to know what I'm wearing?_

**Nevermind.**

_Are you offended that I removed your contact information from my cellphone?_

_Were you trying to initiate a sexual conversation with me?_

_Booth?_  
>... ... ... ... . .. ... . . ... ... .. .. . ... ...<p>

"What do you think, Dr. Brennan?"

Her attention bolted back to the meeting she was currently in and had completely disregarded.

"I um..." She could feel her face turning bright red as she was caught not paying attention. "Could you excuse me?"

Without even waiting for an answer she took off out the room and headed to the privacy of her office. Initially she planned on calling Booth and apprehending him for interrupting her meeting, but she thought the better of it.

... ... ... ... . .. ... . . ... ... .. .. . ... ...

His phone lit up for the fourth time in the past five minutes. He really didn't want to look, the embarrassment was almost too much. Here he was constantly thinking about a woman who didn't even have his phone number anymore.

_I'm saving your contact information now._

**Thank u**

... ... ... ... . .. ... . . ... ... .. .. . ... ...

For two weeks that had been their last bit of contact and things, for the most part, returned to how they had been before their night together. They worked and kept busy and tried their best not to think about it to much. Still, every time the phone rang, they'd look for the other. Every time they looked at the calendar, they count the days until she was back in DC. Every night when they got into bed, they would wonder about the other.

It was the sex. Had to be. It was incredible sex and the anticipation of more was fueling their thoughts of one another. Feelings and emotions were irrelevant. They'd spent their time apart, objectively looked at their viability as a couple and moved on.

At least this was what Temperance Brennan told herself every night as she turned down her bed. Still sometimes, against her best wishes, she would have dreams of him.

Tonight wasn't one of those nights, however.

Sometime before dawn she woke up in a cold sweat. Her hands were shaking and it took her a few good minutes or so before she could take in her surroundings.

Clark. She had visibly seen him in the lab and watched as fell to the floor of the forensic platform. Blood was everywhere no matter how much she tried to stop it. Seeping through her fingers as she begged and pleaded with him to stay.

_"I'll come back, Clark! You don't need to go- I'll come back. This wasn't meant for you. I'm sorry!" _Her tears rushed down her cheeks as she watched the light go out of his eyes.

It wasn't the first time she'd dreamed about this and the haunting was beginning to take its toll. She needed something. Someone. So without thinking she grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Bones?"

She paused, unsure what her next move was or even if she had one. Calling him in the middle of the night because she had a bad dream was not part of the deal.

"Bones?"

"What are you wearing?" It was hardly sexy. More like exhausted and desperate, but it was the only thing she could think of.

"What?"

"What are you wearing? I'm trying to engage you in a sexual conversation."

"I... What?"

This was humiliating. She wasn't even supposed to be calling him. "I'm sorry. Its late. I'll go."

"Wait- wait wait! Bones, don't go. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Her body was covered in sweat and her heart was racing, "Yes."

"You just sound a little... flustered."

"I'm experiencing some sleeping trouble." That wasn't a total lie.

"Oh. Okay. So you you wanted to..."

It took her a second to catch his meaning as sex was not actually at the top of her list. "I... Yes. Phone sex. I wanted to have phone sex with you. Currently, I am wearing a black camisole and grey sweat pants. Is that all the information you need?"

A small laugh came over the phone. "That's just fine, Bones. I actually have Parker with me tonight... I don't know if this is the best time."

"Oh, right. It's the first weekend of the month. I should have remembered that. How is he by the way?"

"He's good. Taller every time I see him. He..." Booth paused for a moment and before Brennan could ask what was wrong, he finished the thought. "He misses you. Homework is not so fun for him without you."

A smile formed at the thought of all the homework help she'd given Parker over the years at the diner while she and Booth split an order of fries. "Parker is always more than welcome to call me whenever he has a question. Please let him know that. And that I miss him to. Please tell him that as well."

"I will definitely pass that along," Brennan could almost see and feel his smile in his voice. "How are you by the way?"

... .. ... .. . ... ... ...

They spoke into the early morning. Not about Clark or their constant thoughts of one another. Just simple day to day things, and although it wasn't much, it was enough for now. When they did finally fall back to sleep two hours later, it was the first time she had felt alone and the first time he hadn't felt angry in a long time.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think and if you'd like to hear that other story! Thanks!<p> 


	9. Mistake in the Answer

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Even though I have the whole story planned out, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this chapter.

Anyway. Hope you like it. Its dialogue heavy, so hopefully you're into that kinda thing. Read and review please:)

* * *

><p>The phone rang somewhere in those darkest moments before dawn.<p>

She giggled and rolled over to reach her phone; it was to be expected, "I thought you said you didn't have another round in you..."

"..."

She buried herself back into her blankets and pillows; enjoying the feel as the fabric swept across her skin. "You don't even have to ask what I'm wearing this time, I never redressed."

"Wow."

Her body shot straight up. That was certainly not the voice of a cocky forty something caucasian male. "Angela?"

"Hello to you, too sweetie."

"I um..." Brennan scrambled for the switch of lamp on her nightstand and double checked the caller id of her phone. "What are you doing calling- is everything okay? Are you in labor?"

"No-"

"Because you're not due for another two and a half weeks-"

"I'm fine, Sweetie. No baby. At least not yet."

"Good. That's very... Very good." Brennan rubbed her temples as she let in the relief. "Why are you calling me so late then?"

"I can't sleep. I swear this little guy is training to be a gymnast or something in there. Sorry I woke you. I just can't bring myself to watch anymore late night infomercials."

Brennan reached for her robe and began to make her way out to the kitchen. If sex wasn't going to wake her up, then coffee would, "It's alright, Angela. As you are my metaphorical family, you can always call me."

"Well, it sounded like you were already awake..."

It was at that moment that Brennan came dangerously close to dropping one of her coffee cups on the cold tile floor beneath her feet. Not that it should have surprised her, of course Angela wasn't going to let this sneak by. "I assumed you were someone else..."

"Well now I'm a little hurt, but why don't you make it up to me by spilling on who the guy is."

"Angela..."

"What? Come on. I'm your friend and metaphorical family like you said- frankly you're lucky I'm letting you off the hook so easy. So come on. Spill."

It was times like these that Brennan wished she believed in lying, but unfortunately she didn't. "I don't think he'd appreciate me telling you."

"How would he even find out?"

She could see she was beginning to dig an even deeper hole for herself. "I just want to be respectful of his privacy."

Whatever item of food Angela had been munching on into the speaker was suddenly discarded. "Is it Booth?"

She briefly considered hanging up the phone while she let the silence hang in the air.

"Well, okay then."

"I don't know what that means..."

"It means..." She could hear Angela take in a deep breath of air and she braced for the impact. "It means... What are you doing, sweetie?"

"I'm sitting in my kitchen waiting for my coffee to finish brewing."

There was an exasperated sigh, "No, sweetie. I mean, what are you doing with Booth? Are you guys a couple now?"

"No. It's purely sexual."

"Dammit, Brennan..."

"Why are you upset?" This was the last thing she expected. A 'hallelujah' or 'finally!', was more along the lines of how she figured this confession would be received. "I don't understand. You've told me numerous times that I should contact him."

"Yeah. Talk. For closure. Not call each other up for a booty call!"

"Technically that is talking..."

"Bren, you went to Chicago to move on. You left all of us to start a new life and you know that as difficult as its been, I've supported you completely on it. But doing this with Booth is ridiculous. This is not how it's supposed to be. It's just wrong. Completely wrong... How can you and that rational brain of yours possibly think this is a good idea? Don't answer that-"

It wasn't often that Dr. Temperance Brennan was at a loss for words, but she didn't know how to respond to that. It had been a nagging thought in the back of her mind and now here was Angela verbalizing it for her. Being this way with Booth was something she'd thought about numerous times over the last several years, but this was never the way she envisioned it.

"Sweetie? Look... I'm sorry. Can we just back up a little bit? It's just a lot to take in, okay? And these mommy hormones are not helping."

"Mommy hormones is not the correct term."

"Let's just start over. So... You and Booth."

"Yes."

"When did this start?"

"When did we begin a sexual relationship? Or when did we begin speaking to one another again?" Not that there was much of a significant time difference. Maybe an hour or two, if that even.

"Speaking. When do you two even start speaking again?"

"After the wake for Clark at the Founding Fathers. My rental got at flat and Booth stopped to help me. He gave me a ride back to my hotel."

"And so you guys talked?"

"Yes. I believe we both apologized."

"Well thank God for that. So how did you end up making dirty phone calls to each other?"

She contemplated how to explain this. The phone sex really started when Booth had tried to initiate it with her via text message, but really... "We had intercourse."

"..."

"Angela? Did you hear me?"

"Sorry. I'm just checking to make sure my water hasn't broke yet."

"Perhaps you'd like to have this conversation at a later date? After you've given birth?"

"Nope. Just go ahead. You and Booth had sex."

"Yes. I invited him to my room and we had intercourse." Even though intercourse wasn't exactly the correct term. More like... fucked. "Twice?"

"... How was it?" Angela whispered into the phone.

A smile curled on to Brennan's lips and she couldn't have been more happy that Angela wasn't there to witness it. "It was... Very... Very good."

"Just good?"

Brennan couldn't even follow up, all she could do was let out a small giggle that was immediately returned by Angela in the form of a very loud squeal.

"I told you! How many times have I told you!" Despite her initial response, Angela couldn't help but enjoy in the knowledge that she had always been right. "But now what?"

"Nothing. We just call one another when we have an urge and we agreed that when I return to DC, provided we are both not in a committed relationship, we will make time to see one another."

"You really believe that's going to work?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Well just one tiny reason right here off the top of my head- because you're both in love with one another."

"No we're not!" She could feel her chest tighten at the words. Why did that hurt to say? "We don't feel that way about one another anymore."

"Sweetie. This is not the fireman or the deep sea welder we're talking about. It's Booth."

"I'm aware of who he is, Angela."

"I think the best thing you can do is come back to DC, because lets face it, you're miserable in Chicago. Tell Booth you still have feelings for him. And then you two can finally give this a shot. And if it turns out to be a disaster, then it does. At this point you've got nothing left to lose. At worst you'll finally know and maybe get to move on."

_Flashback flashback flashback flashback_...

She wasn't sleeping, and maybe that had impaired her judgement. Her flight was scheduled to leave in three days, and while this was usually something she'd be excited for, all she could feel was dread in the pit of her stomach. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind that it was bound to be a huge mistake, but the fact of the matter was she was in too deep now to take any of it back, and so was he.

One year.

Her in Maluku and he in Afghanistan for one year. Since they started working together, they'd barely gone more than a week without speaking and in the last year, at least no more than 12 hours.

She traced her fingers over the stitches in her comforter and wondered if he was getting any sleep tonight either. In the morning he would be moving on to the base and in two weeks, he'd be on the other side of the world. Though she knew his presence was needed, and that without question he would do some good, the idea that she might never see him again kept infiltrating her thoughts. That they might never have the chance to return to the coffee cart and finally give this thing between them a shot.

That's really what all of this was about, anyway. It was a small admittance made only to herself. She needed to know with proof that this was real because she couldn't take the doubt out of her mind or the pained look he gave her at the end of the day anymore. If these weren't projected feelings that had formed from years of protection and reliance, she had to find out. Then maybe she could prioritize her life in away that wasn't around science, but something deeper. That love was something eternal and transcending, and something she could believe in.

Proof. There had to be proof.

However, as she lay staring up at the ceiling, she began to see the flaws and holes in the experiment. So with that, she sat up and grabbed her keys.

... ... . ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... . ...

The clock read 2:23 when he heard a knock on the door and although he wasn't sleeping, it took him a minute to crawl out of bed.

By the time he had made his way to the living room, the knocking had ceased. He approached the front door and looked through the keyhole to find his partner there. She looked anxious as she clenched her coat tight around her body and shifted her weight back and forth on her hips. Once again she moved her hand up to knock on his door, but this time she hesitated.

What was she doing?

He was about to reach for the door handle when the event of the evening came back to him.

The Hoover and the squints had thrown him a small going away party at the Founding Fathers and one of the newer agents had made a joke to Brennan on whether or not she had her own little going away party Booth planned for later. Her "patriotic duty" as he put it before quickly escorted away. But now he was wondering if it was true. Then, even if it was...

Was this something he could do? Of course he could do it... but like this?

Yes. Absolutely.

He reached for the door, but when it opened she was gone.

* * *

><p>I tried to balance out some of the dialogue with the last scene. Telephone conversations are always more difficult for me to write being as there isn't much action and when you have two people (like Brennan and Angela) who are so close and pretty direct with one another, there's not much subtext to highlight. Also, its not like you don't know these characters yourself... I figure its not to hard to follow along.<p>

I also always like the idea of Brennan going to Booth the night before the Maluku/Afghanistan saga began, so that was fun to throw in. Angela to me, represents the voice of the audience a lot of the time. When writing her, I think of all your reviews.

Let me know your thoughts. Like if I should bring Hannah back. Or have Booth reject Brennan again. Or maybe one of them is almost fatally injured and the next 40 chapters are just a bunch of hospital visits? (Who among us hasn't written one of those lol?)


	10. Doubts and the Maybes

Sorry for the delay! bam!

* * *

><p>By morning Angela's words had officially set in, and the doubt that she had originally kept at bay was now engulfing her.<p>

What was she doing?

She'd moved hundreds of miles to get away from this man and now she was spending practically every evening on the phone with him for a good hour or so. It would have been one thing if the conversation had always stayed to the strictly biological, but it rarely did. To often they'd found themselves on topics of the small day to day life things. There was a new cook at the diner who didn't know how to bake the pies right. Her dry-cleaning wasn't done on time and she had to wear yoga pants to a lecture. Parker got an A on his math test. For the second day in a row she burned the roof of her mouth on a cup of coffee. He finally learned to let it cool after years of being lectured by her.

It was never a conversation of any significance, and the topic of cases or work was always casually avoided. Just small little inconsequential things that could keep them on the phone just a little longer. Now all those little things didn't seem so harmless, and when she received a text from him late the next morning asking her if she was as tired as he was, she didn't respond.

He didn't send another message that day, but later that night, shortly after nine, he did call.

'Hey, Bones. Its me. I guess I missed you or you turned in early. Um anyway... If you're not a sleep yet, call me back. And if you are asleep, I'll talk to you later. Night.'

She replayed the message several times over, but she didn't call back.

... ... . ... ... . ... ... . . ... ... ... ...

Booth woke up to find no missed calls or messages on his cellphone.

It had be over forty-eight hours and his anxiety was in full force. After her not responding to his text or voicemail on Monday, he decided to lay low on Tuesday in an effort to not seem desperate or needy, but by Wednesday his imagination was starting to run wild. She could be hurt and in the hospital. Maybe a friend or family member of someone they'd helped put away came after her. Or... Maybe she just lost her phone. Dropped it in the sink perhaps? She could just be really busy getting ready for finals. Maybe... she had grown bored with there late night talk...

Or she just didn't want to talk to him.

Around lunch time he sent her another text having been unable to ease his mind all morning.

**Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you okay? You've got me a little worried...**

About an hour later he was relieved to see his phone light up with a new message.

_I'm fine. Just busy and I haven't been feeling well._

At the risk of looking pathetic, he sent her back an instant reply.

**Sorry to hear that. Hope you feel better:)**

No response came. None at all.

... ... .. ... .. . . . . ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

She had resigned herself to giving it up. That was the decision she made as she boarded the plane for DC. This thing going on with her and Booth was counter productive to what she was trying to do in Chicago, not to mention the ramifications it could cause if this too ended badly for them. When she landed she would go straight to her hotel and this time she would stay there alone. This was the mantra in her head as she carefully stowed her suitcase and took her seat.

She hadn't explained this to Booth yet, but it was all in a very thoughtful and well crafted email... That she had yet to write. She would, though. She actually had written a first draft but...

The flight attendants were now asking that all electronic devices be turned off and put away. Without thinking she reached for her phone and found the last voicemail message.

"Uh hey Bones. It's me. I know you're flying in tomorrow and we haven't talked in a while... I just wanted to know if you still felt like, you know, meeting up. Or if maybe you've changed your mind. Which is okay, too. If you could just let me know if, you know, maybe you... Or if you met someone. Or you don't want to meet up like we originally planned, we could maybe grab some coffee. Anyway, um... Angela's looking good. She's even bigger since the last time you saw her. Looks like she's ready to pop that little guy out at any moment. So, yeah. I guess just have a safe flight and I guess I'll see you when I see you. Bye, Bones."

As the message ended she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss? You need to turn off and stow your phone. We're preparing for take off."

"Yes, I'm sorry," even though she knew her iphone couldn't actually disrupt the plane's take off.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

... ... . . ... ... .. . . . .. .. . . . . . .. .  
>He felt like idiot. Like a complete dumbass. They weren't in a relationship- they weren't even in the same state- and he got burned. He'd bought new sheets, a toothbrush, that weird kinda beer she liked and even a jumbo bag a kale chips, and she didn't even bother to return his phone call.<p>

His team was up by twenty at the end of the fourth period, but that was doing little to lift his mood or even distract his mind.

Maybe it just wasn't as good as he thought it was. Or worse, maybe he wasn't as good as he thought he was and she had found someone else to spend her nights with. Not that she owed him anything or that they both hadn't considered what would happened if they found other people but... The thought of someone else's hands on her made him sick. Physically ill. It had when he first met her, and it still did now. This whole time he had convinced himself that he had moved on, when he was really just putting himself right though the same misery. Then to top it all off, he couldn't even justify being mad at her because she hadn't technically done anything wrong.

Goddamnit.

He bought kale chips. What was he supposed to do with those now? When he saw that darkness in her eyes, he should have just ran.

He got up to grab another beer from the kitchen, but then almost as if it were timed, he heard a knock on the door. Without a second thought he knew it was the one he'd been waiting for. The one that only minutes ago he'd been telling himself he would ignore even if it did ever come.

Still like a moth to a flame, he found himself opening the door.

... .. ... ... . . . ... ... .. . . . ... ..

About thirty minutes outside of DC, her cool and rational exterior broke down. While waiting in line to use the plane's lavatory. She had overheard a conversation between a family, and nearly broke down.

The family was discussing all the tourist destinations the would visit when they arrived at the the capital; the White House, the Lincoln Memorial, the Vietnam.

"Are we going to the museum with the mummies?" The girl no older than ten asked.

Her mother smiled softly at her, "No, we won't have time. But there's lots of other museums we can go to."

"But I wanted to see the mummies. We studied them in school this year and I've already seen pictures and I wasn't even grossed out or scared!"

Her mother took her hand, "That museum had an accident recently and someone was hurt very badly. So now might not be a good time to go."

"Did they die?"

"Yes they did. So we're not going to go there this time. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Her chest had felt tight, and while she wanted to argue with this woman that the Jeffersonian was as secure a place as any of their other destinations and that with her daughter's interest in science would be an extremely valuable experience... But she just couldn't. More than anything she wanted to just turn around and lean herself into a warm body and have his strong arms wrap around her.

When the flight landed a short while later, she found herself moving almost like a ghost through the airport. Instead of getting on the shuttle to take her to rental car, she found herself in the backseat of a cab reciting an address she knew very well.

The moment she opened the door, her mouth was harshly meeting his. One hand weaving through his hair and another hooked around his back as his hands territorially grabbed her hips. They moved quickly, barely making to the couch before collapsing on top of one another. Shirts were soon lost and Brennan was well on her way to creating a hicky on his neck.

And that's when his phone rang.

He reached down in his pocket to silenced the thing, but a moment he ignored the call, it rang again.

"Booth, no," she protested. The first words she'd spoken.

"They'll just keep calling back." He accepted the call, "Booth."

"Angela's water just broke."

* * *

><p>Soo... review now:)<p> 


	11. Discovery in the Case

You all still with me?

I'm glad so many of you are liking the direction I'm going in. I'm please to say all the angst is over. Now it all about closing the gap.

Enjoy and review:)

* * *

><p>They didn't sit next to one another in the hospital waiting room, not that their arrival and disheveled looks hadn't gone unnoticed.<p>

"Did you- do you see that?" An excited Sweets had whispered to the pathologist sitting next to him.

Cam's finger nails dug into his arm, "Tonight is about Angela and Hodgins and their new baby. Don't even think about it."

"But they're-"

Her nails dug a little bit deeper, "Stop right now."

"Okay... Okay. Jeez"

After Booth had received the call from Cam, he and Brennan had done their best to untangle themselves and get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

The whole way there they bickered.

"The baby isn't due for another 6 days, Booth."

"Well that's the thing about babies, they come when they want to, Bones, you know that."

"Of course I know that. I'm a scientist."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"I'm not complaining. I'm simply stating a fact. The due date is six days from now."

"Sounds like complaining to me..."

"I'm not!"

"Fine, fine, fine..."

...

"Angela and I were supposed to have these days together before the baby came."

"Well you're just going to have to make the best of it, you know? Just be happy, okay? This a big moment for her and Hodgins. Its the most important day of their lives."

"I am happy. I'm very happy for Angela. Motherhood is something that she greatly desires... I just wanted a little time before the baby came. She will be very exhausted and busy after tonight. She my best friend. I miss her."

...

"Hey, listen to me. You'll get your time. I promise."

"I am happy for her."

"I know, Bones."

...

"Booth stop! WAIT!"

"Damnit, Bones! You know not to do that while I'm driving!"

"We have to go back."

"Do you want me to wreck? My God..."

"Booth, we have go back to your apartment."

"What? Why?"

"I have something for the new baby in my suitcase and I forgot to get it."

"Bones, we're not even a mile from the hospital now."

"I only forgot it because you rushed me!"

"Excuse me for trying to make sure you got to the hospital on time! You can thank me later."

They didn't turn around and now they were sitting a good three chairs apart from one another. Both staring at the floor and not the other; all to aware that they were now on public display. Knowing that the people around them, who spent their lives collecting evidence and putting two and two together, had probably come to some conclusions. For themselves, though, they had no idea what those conclusions were or if they were even accurate for that mater. Now that Brennan's semi-emotional breakdown was on the way out, she was wondering where she was supposed to go after this. The original rational plan had been for her to go to the hotel but...

She was still thinking about how good he kissed. How it made adrenaline rush through her whole body. Her head would feel light and she finally felt like she understood why the rest of the world seemed so infatuated and focused on connection and romance and...

Her phone buzzed.

**What did you get Angela's baby?**

She looked over to him, but he still wasn't looking at her.

_A stuffed animal bunny. Angela mentioned a recent case were girl had a bunny. It seemed to have a strong emotional effect on her._

**I remember.**

Before Brennan could type a response, Booth stood up.

"I'm going to grab some coffee. Anyone want anything?"

Sweets raised his hand, "Yeah actually, if you're going to Starbucks, they have these lime coconut-" but before Sweets could finish his order, Booth had already walked out.

... ... . ... ... ... ... ... . ... ... ... ... . . . . . . ...

He wasn't actually going out to grab coffee. Of course not.

He found her suitcase right outside the front door of his apartment. Had they really been in that much of rush that she hadn't even had the chance to bring her stuff through the door? His cheeks reddened at the thought. She had really pounced on him the moment the door opened. Holy cow, she was intense. Any doubt he had about himself not performing up to her standards were quickly forgotten.

The front door of his apartment opened and he pulled the bag in along with him. For a moment he thought maybe going through her stuff wasn't the best idea; she was intensely private and she might not take to well to this no matter how good his intentions were. Then, however, he remembered that this wasn't a couple months ago and after the things they'd done to each other (and said), this was hardly all that intimate anymore.

He unzipped the bag and found her meticulously packed belongings. From what he could tell there was no stuffed bunny, at least not in the top tier. He sifted through her clothes and did his best to not lose focus when he came to lacy and silky section of her packing. Still though, he found no bunny.

But then he found something else. Something he had almost forgotten about.

Tucked away at the bottom of her bag was a small infant ones-y with a large Jeffersonian logo on the front. The one he had given her a couple years ago before everything had gone bad. Was this something that she was giving to Angela, too? The thought made his heart ache, but at the same time she was surprised she had even kept it. Was this something she had been holding out hope for? That one day she would have her own little squint? After his surgery she never again mentioned having kids. He assumed she'd changed her mind, but now he could see that maybe she hadn't.

He placed it back in the suitcase as best he could and closed it back up, as if he could actually put away what he might have just uncovered.

It was then he noticed the fully stuffed front pocket. There was the bunny all along.

* * *

><p>So I know so many of you are ready for them to have the talk. But I thought before I went there, I'd put them in a situation where they'd so easily fall back into their old B&amp;B selves. Arguing in the car. One swooping in to save the other's day.<p>

They will finally hash it out. We're just not quite there yet. Next up... What happens now that: a.) Booth has done something sweet for Brennan like this. b.) He knows she been holding on to that baby ones-y he gave her. c.) now that they're in a pregnancy wing at the hospital?

What happens? You tell me.


	12. Talk in the Night

Are you guys ready for the payoff!? I hope you're ready for the payoff... Cause its here.

Its time these two did some talking...

* * *

><p>By the time Booth returned back to the hospital, a baby had been born.<p>

He could see the group of them huddled around Hodgins as he approached; everyone too transfixed on the new life in front of them to even notice his approach. He, however, was hooked on the face of the woman he had arrived with and the look of pure joy on her face. It had been so long since he'd seen her like that, and if he really took the time to think about it, he wouldn't be able to recall the last time she looked so utterly happy. Her eyes came up to meet his and for a split moment he wondered if she'd waver, but her smile only seemed to grow.

Silently, he handed her the bunny and watched as she disappeared past the double doors.

... ... . ... ... .. ... . . . . . ... ... ...

"You made it!" The new mother was both exhausted and equally excited. "I was so worried your flight would get delayed."

She nodded and took in the sight. It wasn't often she visited hospital rooms for happy reasons. "Here," she handed over the small stuffed bunny. "This is from me... and Booth."

Angela could only respond with a knowing grin. After the last couple hours, she couldn't have cared less what that status of their relationship was. "Thank you."

"What was it like?"

"It was a dream."

... . ... ... ... ... ... ... .. . ... ... ... ... . ...

When she returned to the waiting room, she discovered it empty. All seemed to have gone home for the night, and for a second she wondered if Booth had left her, too. Not that she wasn't capable of ordering herself a taxi, but she did find herself relieved when she turned to corner to find him staring into the window of the nursery.

"Hi," she came up and joined.

"Hey!" It was like she had just broken him from a trance. "How's Angela doing?"

"Very well. She's tired, but she's very well."

He brought his finger up to the glass, "There he is."

"Which one?"

She felt Booth's had come to rest on her lower back has he leaned in close, "Second on the left."

"He's beautiful."

Booth hand left her back. "Healthy, too. They're very lucky."

They stood quietly like that for a while. Saying nothing but thinking a thousand things as they looked over the room of newborns. It was odd to remember that they'd almost come so close to this moment before. Even recalling back to it felt like a completely other life at this point since they'd actually never spoke about it again after it passed. It was just one of the many times they'd put the past away together.

But he was still the gambler.

"Do you remember when we almost did this?"

She looked at him shocked, and slightly nervous that was unknowingly speaking her thoughts out loud. "You mean when I almost had myself inseminated?"

He would have never put it like that but, "Yeah."

"Of course I remember. It was a very important decision." Her gaze returned to the window.

"Do you, you know..." How could he put this casually? "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we'd have done it? Not done it... I mean-"

"Had me inseminated?"

"Yeah. Do you ever wonder if maybe I hadn't had the tumor, and all."

Her brow furrowed, "Before we even knew about the tumor we decided not to go through with it."

"I know, I'm just saying... Don't you ever wonder?"

This time her look was one of horror. "No, Booth. Because in that situation you wouldn't have woken up from your coma. You would be dead-"

"No. What I mean is... Do you ever wonder what would have happened if there was no tumor and we'd have gone through with it? Do you ever wonder about what kind of life that would have been?"

"Oh." She soaked in his eyes, and was reminded of the child she had once imagined with the very same ones. "I would have never gone to, Maluku."  
>He nodded back, "And I wouldn't have gone to Afghanistan."<p>

She was surprised, "You wouldn't have?"

"You would have just had a baby. I was stuck in the Rangers when Parker was born, but I wouldn't leave my family like that. Not voluntarily."

"I told you that you didn't I have to be..."

"I know what you told me, Bones."

There was now a picture forming in her head of this other life and family. "You and I would have a year and a half year old now. Assuming, that we... That the procedure was successful." She corrected.

He laughed a little. "Can you imagine us with a one year old? Like we haven't found enough things to fight about..."

"Clearly, I should have thought it through more..."

"No, Bones," he could tell he hit a tender spot. "You would be an amazing mother. You would... I'd like to see you be one someday."

She smiled if not politely than sadly, it was something she'd pretty much given up on. "Thank you for bringing me the bunny, Booth."

"Yea, well, we'll see if you're still grateful when you see your suitcase after we get home."

Home? His home. Not their home. It was just the talk of babies and families because they don't have a..

"Hey you guys!" Sweets came running up behind them. "Where did everybody go? I just went out to grab a drink and everyone was gone when I got back." He sipped on what looked like neon green slush with whip cream on top.

"What the hell is that?"

"Its a Lime n' Coconut frappacino."

"A what?"

"That is not a real word"

"Its really good. You want a sip?"

"It looks radioactive."

"If it we're radio active, Sweets would most certainly be dying right now."

"Well its a good thing we're in a hospital. Come on, Bones, lets go."

"Hey you guys, wait!"

"Goodbye, Dr. Sweets!"

... .. . ... . ... .. .. . . . ... . . ... . .

He decided to take her lead when they returned back to his apartment. Was she going to jump him again the moment they walked in the door or would she maybe just gather up her things and head to her hotel? Actually, though, she didn't do either of these things and instead she made her way to his couch just like she'd done a million times before. It was amazing how quickly they were falling back into their normal roles; like the past year had never happened and this was just like any other day at the end of a case.

"Want something to drink? I got that beer you like."

She looked at him quizzically, "I thought you said it tasted like earwax."

"It does," he grabbed one from the untouched case in the fridge and then grabbed his own brand. "I just thought that since you were coming by all, I'd pick it up for you."

"Oh," She took the beer with a smile she couldn't fully hide. "Thank you."

"There's kale chips, too." Maybe he would get to unload those after all. "I thought you might get hungry."

"Thank you."

They settled back together on the couch and Booth wondered if she was wanting him to make the first move this time around. Despite the fact that they had already gone there, he was now having vivid flashback to so many night before when he'd sat with her like this. So wanting to move in, but so paralyzed.

She wasn't looking at him with the same unbridled need she had at the beginning of the night. No, now she was slumped back on the couch mindlessly picking at the beer bottle in her hand. "Has Cam found a replacement yet?"

It was the first time since the incident that she'd ever brought it up. "No. She hasn't."

She nodded solemnly, "I can give her a list of adequate replacements."

"Yeah. Yeah... I'm sure she'd appreciate that." No. This was absolutely not the time to make a move.

"How are the interns?"

"Fine, I think. I don't know. I don't really go to the lab much anymore."

"I would imagine it would be very difficult for you given what happened to Dr. Edison."

That among a million other reasons he thought. "Yeah and without you there..." He was struggling to find the words and to figure out just how much to say when he heard a sharp intake of breath. She was crying. "Bones? What's wrong?"

She shook her head; embarrassed to be doing this in front of him, but unable to stop. "It should have been me, Booth."

"What?" He hoped she wasn't thinking what he thought she was.

"It shouldn't have been Clark. It should have been me. If I hadn't left I would have picked up the phone, not him. He would still be alive."

His arms came up and wrapped around her; relieved when she didn't pull away. "Bones, no. I don't want to ever hear you say that again."

"Its true!" She protested.

"This is not your fault, Bones." He pulled her away to force her to look into his eyes. "Listen to me, Bones, okay? I am so glad you left. I thank God everyday that you left. Everyday. If you had been there and if I had handed that phone to you..." He could feel himself fighting back his own tears. "I'm glad I hurt you. I'm glad that Hannah came along and got in between us. And I'm glad that you had enough sense to leave when I was being a jerk. I'm glad I was a jerk. I don't regret any of it. None."

"Booth..."

"Because you're still here. I would do it all over again. And I'm sorry about Clark, he was a nice guy. But I will never be sorry it wasn't you."

So she kissed him. It wasn't hungry or desperate like what might have been expected. Soft. Sweet. Loving.

When she moved back it was clear that they didn't know what to make of it. They'd never shared a kiss like that. Ever.

"Its late, Booth." She whispered.

"Yeah..."

"Perhaps its time we..."

"Yeah..." His heart raced; sure that she meant to leave when she stood up. He'd gone to far. Said to much and now she was ready to call a cab to her hotel...

But her her hand came out and he accepted as she lead him back to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Ohh?<p>

I'm afraid to give out the number of chapters left, cause then you'll have an idea of how its ending.

I apologize to those of you who wanted Booth to renounce Hannah as a total mistake. That's been done so much. Hell, I've done it (check out What We Didn't See chapter 10 or 11). I wanted a different situation. Where things came together because they were meant to be. Booth had to get that tumor. She had to go to Maluku. Booth had to drive her away.

More to come. Please drop me thoughts! I wish I was the kinda writer who knew how to write M so I could give you the next part. Cause its pretty good... Haha review review!


	13. End of the Chapter

And here we go...

* * *

><p>Her nerves flared up the moment he shut the bedroom door. Suddenly, she didn't feel cocky and confident like she'd been in all their other encounters when she'd practically attack him with dominant urgency. The things that had provided her with the confidence; her anger, her desire to show him what he'd missed out on and prove to herself she'd moved on... It had all left her. She could see him now, just like she had before.<p>

Her protector. Confider. Friend.

There was a hesitation and she knew he was starting to notice. She should just do it. Walk up. Grab him. Kiss hard and rough. Everything she'd done before. Deep breath.

"Bones?"

She stepped forward and into him, crashing her mouth against his as both hands came up to cup the sides of his face.

Nothing.

He didn't react or respond. She took a step back and looked at him in horror. Why did he follow her in here and shut the door if he didn't want her? There was a warmth to her face and she could feel her cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

But then there were hands on her hips and lips softly meeting hers. No, he wanted this, too.

They were tender and gentle. Her fingers didn't work quickly to shed him of his clothes, instead opting for something more gradual and precise as she savored uncovering him. Instead of trowing her on the bed, he picked her up slowly and placed her down as if she were crafted in delicate glass. Passions grew, as did urgency, but connect was never lost. Bodies saying what they'd long kept from themselves and each other.

I miss you.

I want you.

I need you.

I love you.

After they hit the blissful edge, they still found themselves not willing to untangle. Scared of what they might have to face when it was over. It was so much easier to stay locked together; kissing every inch that wasn't covered by locked arms and legs.

Eventually he felt her shiver and he knew it was time break. Their bodies were covered in sweat, but the fever was broken. He rolled to his side and pulled a blanket up to cover her.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He laid back down on his side facing her. Not touching, just facing. Were they going to sleep like this? It felt a little... stupid.

Booth brought his arm up and wrapped it around her waist; not pulling her into him but just letting it rest on her. She responded by inching slightly closer and bringing her hand up to his chest.

Okay, okay she's good with this. He pulled her closer into him.

Her hand on his chest then felt awkward sandwiched in the middle of them so she moved it to his hip. This caused him to press himself flush against her, and then he laughed a little. How could two people who were so incredibly in sync a moment ago have such a hard time figuring out how to lay next to one another?

"What?" She looked at him a little startled.

There was a smirk on his face, "Nothing."

It did nothing to make her feel any less self conscious "I don't usually do this."

"Do what?"

"...Cuddle."

He laughed a little louder this time, "Bones, this is not cuddling."

"You're the one who started it," she huffed somewhat offended and began to roll to her own side when he caught her.

He pulled her against him as he shifted on his back; moving one arm across his body and then hooking her leg over his one of his thighs. Once they were situated, one free hand drew tiny circles on her back. "This is more like cuddling."

Her head popped up, "I imagine that the blood flow for your arm will be significantly cut off by my laying here."

"I don't mind."

"You don't mind your arm going numb?"

"Hush, Bones."

"I'm only thinking of your comfort."

"Are you comfortable, Bones?"

"Yes."

"Then stop talking."

"You appear to have quiet a bit of experience with this-"

"Bones. Just... lay here and relax."

Her head came back down to rest on chest, and she was a surprised to find how instantly soothed she felt. There was something about the way he held her that was just uniquely calming. It may have been her female reaction to his alpha male profile, because as strong and independent as she was, anthropologically it would make sense for her to seek comfort and safety in a dominant male figure. It was extremely logical, but it wasn't a perfect theory. She'd encountered and dated several alpha males before Booth, but they were never able to make her feel like him.

A kiss was pressed against her forehead, and on instinct she nuzzled him back.

This was cuddling.

Soon he could tell by her breathing that she wasn't quiet a sleep yet, but she was on her way. His own eyes were getting tired, but he wanted to make sure she was asleep before he nodded off. Tonight was good. Better than good. It was great, and right now he was to tired to even think about what any of it meant.

"They seemed so happy."

His breathing stilled, "Who?"

"Angela and Hodgins."

Maybe she wasn't quiet as close to sleep has he had thought. "Of course they're happy, Bones. They love each other and they just had a baby... This is the best day of their lives."

She nodded against his chest, "I was just thinking about how... When Angela first met Hodgins, I believe she called him a creep who needs to get out more."

"Well she's still right about that..."

"I would have never guessed that they'd get married and have a child together one day."

He couldn't help but think back to the first time he saw her. Yes, he could have pictured a life with the woman he had in his arms. He did picture it. Dreamed it, even. "You know... flying back and forth between Chicago and DC to see Angela and be an aunt to this baby, that's not going to be easy."

"It would be easier than driving or taking a train," Very practical.

"It'll be expensive."

"I'm very wealthy."

"What I mean is... Cam hasn't found a replacement and I know she'd be more than happy to have you back."

She sat up and looked at him. "I'm teaching full time now, Booth..."

"So teach here then, you did before!" He knew he had a point.

"I thought you just said I should ask for my old job back?"

He stopped for a moment. Contemplating if should just tell her the truth. "I don't this is done yet."

Her eyes widened. She hasn't expected the conversation tonight. Or maybe even ever again. "You mean us?"

"Yes."

"Booth, I live in Chicago now."

"I know," He looked down defeated. "I just wish you'd come back."

She studied him hard, "To work with me again... Or to try being together?"

"Both."

She advanced towards him; gently laying him back down on the bed as she retook her previous position over him before letting her head rest on his chest. "Okay."

* * *

><p>The end!<p>

Except... I may do an epilogue if you guys want it...

I hope that wasn't unsatisfying. I didn't want huge proclamations of love, I've done that before. Everyone does it and i feel like there isn't anything to say that hasn't already been said.

Let me know if your game for an epilogue or if you hate me for ending it there:)


	14. New life in the end

Here is my epilogue. For those of you who found the ending to abrupt or not satisfying. I hope this helps. For those of you who liked it- thank you:)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He made her breakfast in the morning and any lingering doubts they may have had when they woke up, completely vanished. She informed him that not since her mother left, had anyone ever made her breakfast. At least not without a fiscal transaction. In that moment he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her breakfast and she silently admitted the same to herself.<p>

A couple days later she returned to Chicago to get her affairs in order before making the move back to DC. He had offered to go with her, but she reluctantly declined realizing that she would be much more productive without the distraction.

For his part, he assumed that she would move back into her old building when she returned, but quickly found out he was wrong. Instead she found a penthouse loft that was four times the size of her previous apartment, with a view that overlooked the capital. This of course led to their first fight.

He thought it was pretentious.

She wanted to buy it.

In her mind she was making the grand gesture of purchasing a dwelling that they could one day both share, but to him she was saying that she wasn't taking the possible advancement of their relationship into any decisions for her future. He also didn't like being reminded she was a millionaire and that he wasn't.

So they fought.

Eventually, however, she realized that she wasn't moving back to DC for real estate and he accepted that it wasn't up to him to tell her how to spend her money. A lease for one year was signed and after that year they would revaluate.

From there, it was generally smooth sailing. Brennan returned back to her old position at the Jeffersonian, and Booth was right there along side her. Only this time there was flirting, goofy smiles and hand holding. They were so nauseatingly cute together that all their colleagues began to wonder why on earth they'd spent so many year trying to push the to of them together. Then one morning Booth made her late for a crime scene which caused the body to be transfer incorrectly... they stopped being overtly sweet to one another after that and returned to normal.

For six months things worked out pretty well. Occasionally he would leave his clothes on the floor or dirty dishes in the sink. She'd stay at the lab too late or set an alarm for seven am on a Saturday morning. Mostly, though, things were pretty great and to celebrate six successful months, Booth convinced her to take a trip with him. That's when they took the next big turn.

"I forgot to pack my birth control."

"You did?"

"Yes. Do you... Should we go out and grab an alternative form of contraception? Or we could maybe try... Risking it."

Temperance Brennan wasn't a liar, but she was lying. He knew very well that she she didn't forget her birth control. She left it. And she didn't want to see if he was up for trying to risk it, she wanted to see if he was ready to start trying.

Yes was the easy answer. Even though he was Catholic and he wasn't supposed to be doing this out of wedlock, of course yes. He wasn't going to force her into marriage by dangling a baby over her head and being as they weren't getting any younger, why not now. Yes. Yes. A million times yes. So they started trying that moment and nearly every free moment of their vacation... which a lot.

A few weeks later they received the news that they could stop trying. It was done. Suddenly, there were new things to bicker about and compromises to be made. Never in their life, though, had they found themselves so happy. This time it was theirs, and they weren't on the outside looking in. New family. New life.

Now they laid next to one another in the bed they'd purchased in the home they'd made, beside the tiny baby they'd created. Spooned together they watched the bassinet that carried their daughter on her first night of life.

"I'm so tired, but I don't want to stop looking at her. She's so beautiful."

"Just like her mother," He kissed her temple. "You were incredible today."

"After nine months of pregnancy and then labor... I find myself still having difficulty believing that she's really here."

"She'll still be here in the morning. Get some sleep, Bones. Believe me, there will be plenty of sleepless nights ahead of us."

"... You're correct. I just..."

"I'll stay up and watch her a little longer, okay? I'll wake you if I need to."

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Bones. Love you."

"I love you, too. I love you, too, Christine."

In the morning, he made breakfast.

* * *

><p>Thats it. Thanks to all of you who've read and reviewed. I can't tell you how appreciated it is!<p>

As far as future stories, I had one chapter started for a 8-9 hiatus, but I've realized its to difficult to write. I have lot of scenes I'd like to write, but no real story. So I'm leaving it as a one shot.

I'd still like to write something, though. So please send me some ideas or prompts!

Thanks again everyone!


End file.
